An augmented reality computing device may display virtual or holographic objects to augment a world space object. For example, a hologram may be overlaid on an environment that includes real objects and real-world surfaces, e.g., buildings, signs, etc. In one example, the hologram may be viewed through a head-mounted display device that may include a see-through display system configured to display images yet not obscure a real-world background viewable through the see-through display system.